the day i first laid eyes on you
by alex Clark
Summary: Natsu is a sweet and quite teacher that loves her students and her students love her all she wants is to find someone to rrha is a shy young lady who loves to read and write and just wants to have a friend what would happen when these two meet read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys this is my 3rd time written a soul cailbur so go easy on me.**

it was hot summer day in downtown Tokyo every one was having a good day people where out having fun with family's and friends it was a very peaceful day- " NATSU GET BACK TO WORK!" " AHHHHHH" I screamed as my boss yells at me snapping me out of my reading " natsu that is the third time u did that this week" I here my boss say as he fixes his glasses. " I'm sorry mister makoto I forgot that my break was over" I say giving him an honest answer he smiled at me and said " it's ok natsu just don't let it happen again" he said " I won't " I say and with that he dismisses me.

Man what I relief I thought to myself as I got back to my classroom which I was now late for my class looked at me like I was crazy " gess miss n what's going on this is the 3rd time this week are u ok" one of my students known as xiba asked after he said that there was a whole bunch of agreement from the class this made me smile I love how my class is concerned about me it makes me feel special. " I'm ok class I've just been reading a lot and time seems to fly buy" I say and they all nod there heads then xiba asked me another question that cough me off guard.

" hey miss n how's your dating life going find anyone yet" when he said that the hole class bust into o's I blushed a little bit I know xiba didn't say that to be smart he was just curious " n no I didn't find anyone yet xiba but thank you for asking" I say and then there was an explosion of gasps " WHAT!" The whole class shouted in union " there is no way in hell someone as beautiful as you is still single" another one of my students said her name was leixia and she was a very brave girl and very talented and that is why I liked her " this is just inescapable we have to find some one for miss n come on guys" and with that my whole class got into a circle and started discussing on how to get me a date you see my class knows that I'm single and that I had bad relationships with guys so I started dating girls when I told my class I thought for sure they wouldn't like me but to my surprise they accepted me. I was almost brought to tears my class carded that much about me I love my class I thought to myself as I watch them discs with each other I had almost forgot got we were still in school until something happened that I well never forget.

" umm is this room 304" I hear a really shy voice say I look over at the door to greet the newcomer and stopped mid sentence and gasped the whole class stopped what they were doing and looked at me and then to new person oh my God she's so beautiful I thought to myself as we both look at each other she had long blond hair light blue eyes full pink lips and plea creamy skin I was in pure haven " umm sorry" I hear her say as she beaks the eye contact and looks at the floor turning pink oh man she looked so cute " what are you sorry for" I ask " for starring at you" she said and I blushed " you don't need to be sorry I don't mind" I say as I smile at her and she blushed even more man she's cute.

" so what's your name" I ask she takes a minute and then answers "my name is pyrrha pyrrha Alexandra it's nice to meet you " she said bowing her head damn does everything she do have to be cute " my name is natsu you call me by my name or by my Nick name miss n it's nice to meet u miss pyrrha" I say bowing back at her and she blushed I had forgot we were having a new student in our class today me and my damn reading I knew I was forgetting about something. I turned to face my class only to see the whole class grinning at me ok this is weird so I just ignore it " ok class this is our new student pyrrha Alexandra I want you guys to make her feel welcome so no dum stuff got it" I say " got it hi pyrrha" the class said sounding overly happy ok there starting to freak me out now there acting to happy and that's not them their hideing something i know they are but I don't pay it any action as I put pyrrha in fort of my desk yes I had her sit in the front I can't help that I wanna see her beautiful face all day.

As I get the class back in order I tell them that the rest of the class will be a study hall of course every one was happy that they get to talk and do there home work in class. I was reading when suddenly I here leixia say " I think we finally found someone for miss n" oh carp was I that obvious did it really show that I liked pyrrha I guess it did because I blushed when pyrrha came up to me and ask a question and she laughed and I blushed even more man she's so damn cute oh I can't help myself I thought as I laugh with her I really think I'm going to enjoy this year this is the story of how I natsu a 21 year-old teacher fell in love with her 19 year old student pyrrha Alexandra oh this is going to be a long day.

To be continued...

Well that was the first chp thinks to the help of my gf I hope you guys enjoyed it until next time later;)


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my goodness I was so glad that it was lunch time for the students I really didn't know how Much more I could take. I mean pyrrha is so damn beautiful that it hurts yes it's that bad and I've only met pyrrha a couple of hours ago and now I'm acting like a damn lovesick puppy and the worst part about it was that I was her damn teacher. how in the hell am I falling for one of my students that I just freaking met.

I had to breath be for I go into overload I would hate that. So I decided to go to my favorite eating place which was right outside on the school in the garden area where there is a beautiful view of the ocean it was peaceful and quite I really enjoyed being there so here I am now heading out when my reflection stops me dead in my tracks I took a real good look at myself I had plea skin light green eyes my hair was blond it's funny how people thought I died my hair but it's really my natural hair. I had on a light green t-shirt and a pare of black jeans I guess I look ok I thought to myself as I walked out of the classroom.

Man it was quite in the hallway it's never this quite in the hallway unless everyone was either outside for lunch or some one was about to play a park on some one but I soon found out my answer as I walked outside every one was outside eating and minding there own business so I easily walked past them with out anyone knowing as I made my way to the chair that was next to the sakura but as I got closer I could see someone sitting under the tree "is that who I think it is"I thought to myself as I move closer "it is" then I think of the name that's been in my head all day pyrrha.

I think she heard me because she looked right at me and smiled I blushed almost immediately she was so pretty I couldn't take it I had to do something and do it fast because this was starting to get out of control. " hi miss natsu" pyrrha said in a sweet shy voice my heart almost stopped " hi pyrrha and you don't have to call me miss" I say biting my lip to keep from screaming out the face that she made was so damn cute It was driving me crazy but luckily I had an idea.

" hey pyrrha do you mind if I sit with you" I asked her and she smiled and nodded her head so I walked over to her and sat next to her "so how do u like it here so far" I asked as I unwrapped my food " it's pretty fun and I made some friends and I really like them" she said getting her Apple and taking a bite " so who are your friends if you don't mind me asking " I say she takes a moment and then answers " umm leixia, tailm, xiba, taki, and you" she said and smiled at me I almost fainted when she said that I was her friend and then she Smiled at me.

" I'm glad to be your friend" I say she smiled and said " yeah I'm glad you are " she said and moved closer to me and then she did something that nearly gave me a heart attack she wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my arm " it's such a beautiful view" she said holding my arm tighter and I felt like I was on cloud nine " it is" I say as we sit there in silence for a while and then a few minutes and then I heard a light snoreing I looked down to see pyrrha sleeping she looked so peaceful I couldn't possibly wake her up so I just let her sleep.

I couldn't resist the urge to take a pic of her sleep so I did and man it was cute I knew it was time to go back in but I just couldn't find the courage to wake her but I know I had to so I gently shook her but she didn't budge so I said her name but she didn't move I got a little worried and shook her harder still nothing I started to panic then I thought of one thing that might work but I really don't like it I moved her head up to mine and put my hands on her face so that she was facing me I took a deep breath and then moved our faces closer to each other I was so nervous my heart was beating so fast then when we were inches away pyrrha eyes pop open and my heart stops completely.

We didn't say anything or even dare to move we just sat there looking at each other blue met green and then it happened pyrrha put both of her hands on my face and moved us closer OMG I can't believe that I was about to kiss my student! On top of that it's the one that like! It seem liked time slowed down as we got closer and closer are lips were so close to touching and then " PYRRHA!" We got away from each other so fast that superman would probably be impressed we look over to see a mad looking woman who was beautiful just like pyrrha but she was mad as hell and I thought she going to kill until pyrrha said something " mom it's not what you think we just rehearsing for a school play" she said sounding panicked That women is her mom so that's were pyrrha gets her good looks from ok get your head out of the gutter damnit pyrrhas mom is about to beat your ass for trying to kiss her daughter and all u can think about is that oh man I need help.

" you had better not be lieing and you had better not be trying to kiss my daughter got it" she said in a stern voice " got it we both said " " good" she said and then smiled "I just came to give pyrrha her book that is all " and with that she gave pyrrha the book and left me and pyrrha didn't say anything thing to each other as we came back to class and for the rest of the day it stayed like that man how did it get like this I thought as I watch pyrrha leave with her mom man I have got to figure this out I thought as pack up my things and leave I wonder if I'm going to get some sleep probably not I thought to myself as I walk home man what a day.


	3. Chapter 3

I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep when I got home I was just laying there looking at the ceiling thinking about pyrrha I tired to think of something else but I just couldn't all I could think about was her. man this is killing me maybe if I eat something I could go to sleep I looked over at clock and the big red numbers read 2:00 am man I'm going to be sleepy in the morning if I don't go to sleep know so a quickly made my way to my kitchen and grabbed a midnight snak it was just some left over rice and some orange soda yeah yeah I know not good form me but at least it put me to sleep.

The next morning I woke up with a start I had one of those dreams about pyrrha again. Man I have to get my life in order my body is covered in sweet and other sticky substances My hair was plastered on my forehead and my bed had this big puddle in the middle of my bed my fingers where sticky form being inside my OMG I need to take a bath now! I just out of bed so fast that I nearly fell on the floor I quickly want into the bathroom and jumped in the shower I was in there for about an hour and then I quickly put some jeans on and a black and red t-shirt and a white leather jacket.

I knew that as soon as I step into my class room I was going to get an earful by my class and man sometimes I hate when I'm right " well well look at miss n trying to get all badass for her girlfriend" I here xiba say while he high five leixia the whole class was giving me wolf wissiles and cheering my name I couldn't help but smile and shake my head these kids. " sorry to burst your bubbles kids but pyrrha is not my girlfriend" sadly I thought to myself the whole class looked at me like I had two heads " keep telling yourself that miss n" I here leixia say giving me a wink I just smiled " am I interrupting something miss n" that voice I thought as I looked at the door way and there she was standing there with that beautiful smile on her face but that wasn't that was beautiful about her I looked at what she had on and was completely starstruck she had on a short black tank top that reviled most of her tummy and some very tight jeans on and she had on a black leather jacket and her hair was in a ponytail.

" well no pyrrha boo your not interrupting anything and by the why u look hot!" Leixia said giving her the thumbs up and a wink pyrrha blushed and said thank u and looked at me and her smile grow wider " well miss n your looking hot today" pyrrha said and then she blushed as she realized what she said I was beat red to before I could stop myself I did something completely dumb " your looking pretty hot yourself miss Alexandra" and I blushed even harder when I realized what I said she looked shocked and so did the rest of the class.

" umm as much as I'm loving this right and I hate to be the asshole but I really want u two to get a room because I really don't wanna go home and try to explain to my mom why I was screaming in my sleep because my two best friends were having sex right in front of the whole class. And every one bust out laughing "LEIXIA!" Me and pyrrha screamed at the same time " what its true pyrrha looked like she was about to jump on u and u like u wanted to do the same" xiba said with a shit eating grin " sometimes I ask myself why do I love u kids so much" I she shaking my head " u love us because we're awesome" leixia said I just laughed these kids.

Well the day want the same as yesterday only this time I it was more teasing " so natsu what are you doing today" pyrrha asked me as me and her walked out of the classroom together " oh I don't know I don't have anything planed" I say as I look at her at the corner of my eye man she's beautiful. She blushed and then spoke " then would you go to the movies with me" I stopped dead in my tracks did she just ask me out I look over at her and see that she's looking down at the ground blushing " I mean you don't have to if u don't went to " she said and I smile this girl was just to cute to refuse " I would love to go to the movies with u pyrrha".

And her head shout up at those words " really" she said sounding happy as ever " really" I say and then out of no where she hugs me " thank u natsu" she says and I smile and hug her back man I felt like the happiest person in the world right now " so what do u want to go see" I ask and she looks at me shocked " u mean we can go right now" she asked " yeah" I say smiling at her she smiled back " ok umm kickass2 " she said that in the most cutest way that I burst out laughing " ok come on let's go see kickass2" I say as I put my arm around her shoulder and pull her close " thank you natsu " pyrrha said and I smile " your welcome pyrrha " I say and with that we were on our way to the movies man this was a very fun day indeed.

And I'm done I hope you guys enjoyed it until next time later;)


End file.
